Révélateur de Sentiments
by Mayura-8
Summary: Suite à la pièce de théâtre ép 17 , Aang veut s'assurer des sentiments de Katara à son égard et verse donc dans son thé une potion révélatrice de sentiments. Mais hélas pour l'adolescent tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Zutara.


_**Disclaimer: **Cette fanfic met en scène les personnages d'Avatar le dernier maître de l'air et se situe après l'épisode 17 du livre 3, lorsque le Gaang se réfugie dans la maison de vacances du Seigneur du Feu._

Pairing: Sokka/Suki; ZUKO/ KATARA!

* * *

**Révélateur de Sentiments**

Aang se baladait dans la petite ville en compagnie de Sokka et de Suki, afin de faire quelques provisions de bouches pour les jours à venir.

Depuis que le Gaang s'était réfugié dans la maison de vacances de Zuko, nos héros évitaient de sortir trop souvent, de crainte de se faire repérer par les soldats du feu qui, sur le qui-vive, sillonnaient la moindre parcelle de terre.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient pour faire quelques courses, comme à présent, seul un petit groupe d'entre eux étaient chargés de la mission. Aang s'était proposé ce jour-là pour accompagner le petit couple qui roucoulait tout en déambulant dans les rues.

Depuis la pièce de théâtre au cours de laquelle Katara lui avait avoué ne pas être prête à partager ses sentiments, l'adolescent broyait du noir et évitait autant que possible la présence de la belle. L'indifférence de la jeune fille à son égard, ajoutée à l'imminence de l'arrivée de la comète, lui nouait l'estomac et il était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit depuis près de trois jours.

Le regard absent, il erra devant les devantures des différentes échoppes qui proposaient des mets tous plus alléchant les uns que les autres.

Sokka, toujours de bonne humeur et excité au possible, pénétra dans l'une d'entre elles, bien décidé à marchander le prix d'un melon qu'il trouvait bien trop cher. Sukki lui emboîta le pas, afin de surveiller son bien-aimé avant que ce dernier ne provoque une trop grosse esclandre.

Resté seul sur le trottoir, Aang poussa un profond soupir et promena son regard sur les divers magasins qui fleurissaient dans l'artère. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par une petite enseigne aux couleurs vives vantant la qualité de ses élixirs, de ses charmes et de ses sérums. Aang, bien que ne croyant pas à ces boniments, se dirigea tout de même vers la boutique dont-il en poussa timidement la porte.

Des petits grelots tintèrent, annonçant son arrivée au moment où il pénétra dans une petite salle sombre. La pièce était meublée de bric et de broc. Les meubles branlants supportaient dans un équilibre très précaire et relatif, une quantité impressionnante de fioles en tout genre.

Aang, intrigué, s'approcha d'une petite table en bois dissimulée sous un amas de flacons remplis de liquides de toute sorte de couleurs. En souriant, il se mit à lire les différentes étiquettes qui annonçaient, qui un filtre de jouvence, une potion pour faire repousser les cheveux, une autre pour rendre plus fort...

D'autres étiquettes annonçaient des propriétés encore plus improbables, comme celle d'attirer la chance et le bonheur ou encore celle de devenir un grand maître des éléments. L'adolescent secoua la tête, amusé, se demandant comment des gens pouvaient croire en tout ça, quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur une fiole très particulière.

Le flacon en grès ne permettait pas de voir ni de juger l'apparence de la potion, mais l'étiquette annonçait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un « Révélateur de Sentiments ». Impulsivement, Aang se saisit du récipient et le déboucha afin d'en sentir les arômes. Une odeur très légère et subtil alliant un doux mélange de rose et de lilas s'en dégagea.

-C'est très efficace...fit soudain une voix aigrelette derrière lui. Ça agit dans les minutes suivants son absorbtion et ça dure environ 12 heures.

Le garçon fit un bond et faillit laisser échapper de ses mains le flacon. Heureusement, d'un petit mouvement vif, il brassa l'air autour de lui et faisant appel à sa maîtrise, parvint à ralentir la chute de la fiole et la rattrapa.

Soudain il réalisa son geste devant l'inconnu et se tourna timidement vers la personne, l'air un peu penaud tout en restant sur la défensive. Il découvrit alors face à lui une vieille femme ridée comme une vieille pomme et voûtée, qui s'appuyait sur une canne en bois. Elle étira ses fines lèvres parcheminées dans un grand sourire édenté mais néanmoins chaleureux.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que le dernier maître de l'air m'ait honoré de sa visite.

Aang déjà sur ses gardes, prit alors une positions défensive en se voyant découvert.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas le moindre mal, déclara la vieille dame sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant. Crois-moi, tout comme toi, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose avatar : que cette guerre ridicule cesse et que l'équilibre du monde ne soit plus jamais rompu.

Aang se détendit quelque peu et abandonna sa position de défense. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de la vieille dame qui brillaient de sincérité et de vie malgré son grand âge. Rassérénée, il déposa précautionneusement le petit flacon et s'apprêta à sortir de la petite boutique tout en souriant à la fille du feu. Cette dernière saisit alors entre ses doigts chenus le flacon que l'adolescent venait de reposer et d'un geste étonnamment vif pour son grand âge, l'envoya en direction du fils de l'air.

-Prend-le avatar! En souvenir de notre rencontre. Et sauve-le monde!

-Merci...murmura l'adolescent en attrapant au vol la fiole et en franchissant la porte pour retrouver dans la rue ses compagnons.

-Et bien! Où étais-tu encore passé ? Le tança Sokka, bougon.

-Je me promenais, répondit-il évasivement.

-Ne disparais plus comme ça ! Gronda ce dernier en marchant d'un grand pas.

Derrière lui, Suki lui expliqua en souriant que le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à obtenir la réduction pour le melon ce qui l'avait mis en rogne. Aang sourit et posa ses yeux sur le breuvage qui reposait au creux de sa main. Et si cette potion fonctionnait vraiment, peut-être qu'elle aiderait Katara à ouvrir les yeux sur leur relation ?

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit d'insomnie à tourner et retourner l'hypothèse de faire boire ou non cet élixir à la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur, Aang, se décida soudain de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'en verser dans sa tasse à son insu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et au cours du petit-déjeuner, souhaitant préparer le thé quotidien à la place de Zuko, notre jeune maître de l'air versa quelques gouttes de l'extrait magique dans la boisson de Katara.

L'odeur de la potion étant masquée par celle du thé vert au jasmin, la jeune fille but son breuvage sans un seul soupçon. Elle fit seulement remarquer que le thé avait un goût un peu plus sucré que d'ordinaire, ce à quoi les autres répondirent qu'ils n'avaient noté aucune diffé Toph émit l'idée que Zuko était peut-être plus doué que Aang en matière de préparation de thé, ce qui fit rougir l'un et grogner l'autre.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Zuko décréta qu'il avait besoin de prendre un bain pendant que Toph décidait qu'elle devait entraîner Aang dans sa maîtrise de la terre. Katara sourit et s'assit sur les marches en compagnie de Sokka et Suki afin d'admirer les progrès du jeune avatar.

Aang, quant-à lui, inquiet, tentait de percevoir sur le visage du jeune maître de l'eau le moindre changement d'attitude à son égard. Mais au bout d'une heure, lorsque lors d'une courte pause, l'adolescent constata que Katara ne semblait pas différente de d'habitude, furieux et blessé, il jeta le flacon qu'il gardait sur lui, dans une des fontaines situées dans la cours, tout en maudissant la vieille sorcière et ses mensonges. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ayant enfin fini ses ablutions, Zuko daigna sortir de la maison pour rejoindre ses amis dans la cours. Il n'était en tout et pour tout, que vêtu de son pantalon et se baladait le torse-nu, les cheveux noirs dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau qui partaient se perdre sur son buste finement musclé.

-Et bien? Comment ça avance? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-ça avance plutôt pas trop mal, répondit Sokka tout sourire en expliquant au passage la déverrouillée que venait d'infliger Toph à Aang.

Zuko émit un petit rire et Katara tourna la tête, surprise d'entendre un son aussi incongru de la part du si taciturne jeune homme. C'est à ce moment précis, en apercevant le beau fils du feu dont le profil fier et aristocratique se dessinait sur l'horizon, que la jeune fille sentit un trouble immense l'envahir. Un douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps, colorant d'un ton délicatement rosé ses joues tandis que son cœur, après avoir manqué un battement, s'emballait sauvagement tel un cheval lancé au galop. Debout près d'elle, Toph tourna alors son visage vers son amie, inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Ton cœur s'est mis à battre très vite d'un seul coup.

Rougissant encore plus, Katara ramena ses genoux près de son buste et y posa son visage, gênée.

-Non, rien...ça va...

Aang regarda son ami étonné tandis que Sokka, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, lança une nouvelle fois une petite blague qui fit sourire tout le monde.

-Allez, Aang, on y va, déclara soudain Zuko. Voyons si ta maîtrise du feu s'est améliorée.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, le jeune prince entraîna son ami vers le centre de la cours afin qu'ils s'entraînent. Katara releva doucement les yeux et fixa alors malgré elle Zuko, qui toujours torse-nu, enseignait à son jeune élève les rudiments des techniques du feu. Le jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du jeune homme au regard d'ambre qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil des jours. Son cœur s'emballait à tout rompre et sa respiration était erratique. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau...

-Katara..., fit soudain Toph assise près d'elle. Il me semble que tu regardes beaucoup Zuko aujourd'hui, non?

-Je...je...ne vois pas...du tout de quoi tu parles, balbutia cette dernière.

-Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps non?

-Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est tout ! Se défendit la jeune fille en se levant brusquement. Je vais commencer à préparer le repas, sinon personne d'autre ne le fera!

Et sur ce, Katara se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la maison, bien décidée à s'atteler à la confection du déjeuner, histoire d'oublier son étrange comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sokka d'un air ahuri en voyant sa sœur partir.

-Elle vient juste de comprendre qu'elle appréciait quelqu'un plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait, répondit énigmatiquement Toph.

-Momo? Fit Sokka toujours à l'ouest.

-Sans doute...

Égaré devant cette réponse sibylline, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur la margelle d'une petite fontaine tandis que Zuko et Aang produisaient des flammes de plus en plus vives et puissantes durant leur démonstration acrobatique. Soudain, le regard de Sokka fut attiré par le reflet du soleil sur un petit récipient et il plongea sa main dans l'eau cristalline afin d'en ressortir un petit flacon en grès.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Se demanda-t-il en contemplant l'objet d'un air soupçonneux.

Il secoua le flacon près de son oreille et entendit le clapotement d'un liquide contre la paroi.

-Il est plein, constata-t-il avant de déboucher la fiole et de porter son embouchure à son nez afin d'en humer les effluves.

-Ouah! Ça sent super bon!

Grimaçant un sourire gourmand, notre fier guerrier ne prit même pas la peine de se demander si ce flacon ne contenait pas du poison et s'apprêta à boire le liquide au goulot quand soudain, un soupçon effleura, heureusement, son esprit. Et si ce breuvage était infâme ?

Décidé à ne pas boire quelque chose qui pourrait lui laisser un goût acre dans la bouche, Sokka se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle se dressait les reliefs du petit déjeuner et six tasses. Il versa doucement un peu du liquide ambré dans l'une d'entre elle et l'examina sur toutes les coutures afin de savoir si la substance était oui ou non potable. Mais alors que son cerveau s'apprêtait à lui donner le feu vert, Suki le rejoignit avec une théière bouillante et sans plus de préambule, versa le thé dans la tasse de Sokka.

-Mais qu'as-tu fais? Protesta ce dernier.

-Quoi? Tu n'en voulais pas ? S'étonna cette dernière. Tu regardais ta tasse avec un tel air de chien battu que je pensais que tu mourrais de soif.

-Je ne regardais pas cette tasse d'un air de chien battu ! Protesta son compagnon. Je l'examinais tout simplement!

Suki le dévisagea d'un air de dire « ne me dis pas que tu viens de me dire que tu bloquais sur la tasse dont tu te sers tous les jours ».

Sokka pesta devant l'incompréhension de sa petite copine et tourna les talons en s'emparant du petit flacon. Sukki poussa un profond soupir, saisit la tasse qu'elle venait de verser et la donna à Zuko qui s'était assit sur un banc de pierre en soufflant. L'entraînement s'était bien passé, mais il avait trouvé Aang très distrait et contrarié. Probablement l'imminence de l'arrivée de la comète jouait-elle un grand rôle dans l'humeur du jeune maître de l'air. Il remercia Sukki d'un petit sourire pour sa tasse et trempa ses lèvres avec délectation dans le liquide ambré. Après quelques gorgées, il se fit la réflexion que Katara n'avait pas tord et que le thé était plus sucré que d'ordinaire.

De son côté, Katara tout en préparant le repas, était très contrariée. Son esprit était en effet totalement obnubilé par un garçon au sourire trop rare qui seulement quelques mois auparavant les poursuivait à travers toute la planète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ! Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Zuko était très beau, intelligent, gentil, fort...stop ! On arrête là ! Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas ma pauvre fille ! En plus, d'après ce que tu as compris, ce garçon a déjà une petite copine, alors cesse de rêver ! Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Et depuis quand je m'intéresse à lui ? D'accord, je l'aime beeaucoup...euh, bien, mais ça ne va pas au-delà ! Avec cette guerre, tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit et j'ai bien d'autres choses à pense r! Allez ça suffit Katara, reprends-toi !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la demoiselle sortie des communs afin de se rendre dans le petit potager et d'y cueillir quelques-uns des rares légumes que Sokka et Toph étaient parvenus à faire pousser. Elle y passa plus d'une demi-heure, choisissant ceux qui lui paraissaient avoir le plus bel aspect et donc meilleur goût et tout en les cueillant, ses pensées dérivaient perpétuellement et inlassablement vers le prince de la nation du feu. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche, qu'elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle et sursauta lorsque la voix masculine si ardemment souhaitée, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je..je choisis des légumes..., bredouilla cette dernière en gardant les yeux baissés sur les plants.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dit la voix grave.

Zuko, car il s'agissait bien de lui, s'accroupit près d'elle et doucement commença à son tour à choisir quelques légumes. Les joues en feu, les mains tremblantes et le cœur palpitant, Katara une étrange faim dans le bas ventre, ne savait plus quoi faire.

D'un coté, elle avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible du garçon afin de retrouver sa maîtrise de soi, mais d'une autre côté, elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie qu'elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours. Sentiments assez mitigés en réalité, auxquels la jeune demoiselle n'était pas du tout habitué. Embarrassée et s'exhortant à garder son calme et à ne surtout pas regarder le visage aux traits fins et réguliers du garçon qui se tenait près d'elle, Katara saisit à pleine main son petit couteau afin de couper un plant de légume. Mais trop nerveuse, elle manqua la tige et la lame dérapa sur l'extrémité du doigt de sa main opposée.

-Aïe! Gémit-elle en lâchant le couteau et en saisissant l'appendice blessé.

-Fais-voir, lui dit Zuko en prenant sa main.

Katara, muette et rouge comme une tomate, regarda comme fascinée, le jeune homme qui saisissait entre ses mains grandes et masculines, celle plus fine de la jeune fille.

-Ce...n'est rien...bégaya-t-elle.

Accroupit l'un en face de l'autre, Zuko examina son doigt avec attention et très lentement le porta à ses lèvres, suçotant le bout afin d'en recueillir les perles de sang.

-Zuko..., gémit la jeune fille totalement électrisée sous cette caresse d'une intense sensualité.

Le jeune homme, suçotant toujours la petite plaie, ancra son regard d'ambre à celui céruléen de son amie. Puis, doucement le jeune homme écarta le doigt de ses lèvres, provoquant aussitôt un manque chez Katara.

-Avec ta maîtrise tu devrais facilement te soigner, murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, ni même de penser. La voix profonde de Zuko, telle une caresse, avait fait parcourir un délicieux frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, Zuko approcha alors un peu plus son visage d'elle, posant une main en coupe sous son menton. Katara, frissonnant mais impatiente, franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Zuko alors, passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça tout en lui donnant un baiser passionné auquel la jeune fille répondit avec autant d'ardeur et de volupté. Elle le poussa délicatement sur le sol et lorsque ce dernier s'y allongea, elle s'assit sur ses hanches, prolongeant leur étreinte. Plus aucun des deux ne faisaient grand cas de la petite blessure que la jeune fille s'était faite au doigt, trop heureux de s'être enfin trouvé.

Plus haut, sur le fait de la maison, Aang, assis sur la toiture, Momo sur l'épaule, contemplait avec tristesse le nouveau couple qui venait de se former dans le potager. Décidément, quand Katara lui avait dit ne pas l'aimer, il aurait mieux fait de la croire et de ne pas se servir de cette potion. Sans elle, il était certain que Zuko et Katara ne se seraient jamais aperçut des sentiments qui les unissaient malgré eux. Mais à présent il était trop tard et lui, Aang, n'avait plus aucune chance avec la fille de ses rêves.

**FIN**

* * *

Mayura-8: Muhahaha, je t'avais dit que j'arriverai à te caser avec elle. Je suis trop forte.

Zuko: Sans commentaire.

Mayura-8: Avoue qu'elle embrasse mieux que Mai. Hein, allez avoue !

Zuko: Sans commentaire.

Mayura-8: Mais quel glaçon celui-là !

Zuko: En même temps ce n'est pas toi Nikelodéon, ce n'est donc pas toi qui décide de la fin.

Mayura-8: ...Continue comme ça et je te viole, tu vas voir si je décide pas de la fin !

Zuko est devenu d'un seul coup aussi blanc que la mort et tente de fuir la cinglée.


End file.
